This invention pertains to cargo straps for restraining goods being transported, and more particularly to a new strap assembly having cooperating hooks, buckles and loops offering improved functionality.
Securing a load to a vehicle remains a challenge. Whether for transporting a motorcycle or household items in a truck around town or cross country, once such items are in a moving vehicle they tend to continue moving even if the vehicle stops or otherwise changes its speed or heading. If the cargo is not properly secured the consequences are obvious; damaging of the goods or the vehicle and potentially injuring persons in the vicinity.
Various cargo strap assemblies are known and useful for various tasks. Many offer some versatility with the length commonly being adjustable and standard hooks on opposing ends to attach to fixed portions of a truck bed or vehicle interior. The hooks generally are easy to attach and detach from a variety of anchor structures. Many strap assemblies include a buckle to provide adjustability of the length and tensioning, and sometimes connect portions of the strap. This is all preferred over using elongate rope material and attempting to tie a knot at one or both ends or midway along the rope, given the possibility the knot will come loose or undone during transport, which can easily occur in view of jostling of the load or vibration as the vehicle travels. Further it can be difficult to untie a knot in a rope once a destination is reached and it is time to unload the cargo. And it is important to have the rope in tension, to prevent the load from starting to move and gathering momentum that might be difficult to stop. Another problem with ropes is that they easily become twisted and tangled, interfering with their function and ease of use.
Accordingly, there exists a continued need for an improved strap assembly that overcomes the limitations of rope and the prior art, and is embodied in a simple and inexpensive device that is easy to use.